Messenger
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hanya rukh-lah yang bisa menyampaikan kejujuran yang tersembunyi di hati Judal dan Kougyoku. / canon: based on chapter 212 /


**Messenger**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Characters**: Judal/Ren Kougyoku. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Hanya rukh-lah yang bisa menyampaikan kejujuran yang tersembunyi di hati Judal dan Kougyoku.)_

* * *

_Dan di langitlah kita bisa menemukan kata-kata rindu. Kata-kata yang nadanya lebih rendah daripada angin yang berlepasan dan mengalir di atas kepala; lebih syahdu daripada semua bunyi alir air yang menyelinap di celah dua batu runcing di tengah sungai semata kaki._

_Kata-kata rindu kita terbang untuk menghubungkan kita._

* * *

Kougyoku mendapati dirinya berada di atas tempat tidurnya lagi, dan bukan berbincang dengan Alibaba seperti yang terakhir kali disampaikan ingatannya.

"Tuan Putri, Anda ingin makan sesuatu? Atau saya bawakan obat-obatan?"

Kougyoku menggeleng. Kebingungan lebih menawan dirinya ketimbang rasa lapar, "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Alibaba-_chan_ mana?"

"Alibaba-_sama_ yang mengantarkan Anda pada saya, katanya Anda pingsan ketika sedang berbicara dengannya. Mungkin Anda hanya kelelahan berlatih pedang, Tuan Putri," pelayan itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, takut perkataannya mencela.

Oh, bagus, pingsan. Ya, dia akhirnya ingat, telinganya berdenging keras sebelum dia melupakan segala hal. Dia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan sahabatnya. Kalau dia bertemu Alibaba lagi nanti, dia berharap dia bisa langsung meminta maaf dan meminta sang kawan untuk menutup mulut dan tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun, apalagi kakaknya—Kougyoku sudah melihat tanda bahwa Kouen ingin menjadikan Alibaba tangan kanannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Kouen kalau dia tahu bahwa adiknya yang baru menjadi jenderal ini pingsan tanpa sebab yang pasti?

Kougyoku bangun. Dia menolak tangan pelayan dengan halus. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah. "Bisa buatkan aku semangkuk sup dan secangkir teh hijau? Kurasa aku butuh makanan yang panas. Terima kasih."

"Akan dilaksanakan sekarang, Tuan Putri."

Kougyoku menyuruhnya bukan karena lapar sebagai alasannya, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Saat ini, dia tidak butuh teman berbagi, hanya ingin menceritakan semuanya pada angin bergaram dan mencoba peruntungan apakah rukh-nya bisa membawakan pesan itu ke suatu tempat yang dia butuhkan.

Kougyoku menghampiri jendela. Dia tidak separah itu hingga harus berjalan dengan kesusahan. Dia disapa langit sore yang mana mataharinya separuh tercelup ke balik pegunungan.

Kougyoku menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada.

_Judal-_chan_, telingaku berdenging terus belakangan ini. Setelah pulang dari Sindria. Kautahu mengapa? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

_Aku— _

—_Kougyoku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya_.

Oh, oh, Kougyoku sayang—_rukh_ adalah ciptaan yang jujur. Dia tidak akan peduli apakah seorang manusia ingin menyembunyikan segalanya. Dia adalah putih. Dia adalah suci. Dia tidak akan berbohong. Dia akan terbang membawakan apapun yang dibisikkan jiwa dari relung terdalam dengan kenyataan sesungguhnya.

—_Aku merindukanmu_. _Rukh_ itu terbang dengan pesan yang tak ingin Kougyoku sampaikan, tetapi dia adalah pengungkap kejujuran, bukan?

* * *

Judal dengan mudah dapat melihat berbagai _rukh_ yang berkeliling di sekitar kepalanya, tubuhnya, bahkan hinggap di sekeliling kakinya. Magi adalah status pembeda untuknya yang mana milik siapa, yang mana menyampaikan pesan apa.

Satu yang baru datang menarik perhatiannya karena dia bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda dan satu-satunya di muka bumi. _Judal-chan, Judal-chan._

Dia menangkap _rukh_ itu. Pesan-pesan yang dibawanya seakan terserap dan mengalir melalui pembuluhnya, terbaca dengan mudah oleh hatinya.

Kejujuran.

Ketulusan.

Bisik rindu.

Ingin tahu.

Sedikit sakit.

_Judal-_chan_, telingaku berdenging terus belakangan ini. Setelah pulang dari Sindria. Kautahu mengapa? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

_Aku merindukanmu._

Judal membuka tangannya. _Rukh_ tadi menjadi hitam dan terbang pergi menjauh.

"Apa yang membuatmu terdiam lama? Lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Tidak biasanya Hakuryuu-lah yang memerintah. Tapi Judal tak peduli. Ketika dia menoleh, telah pasti di matanya bahwa sang _rukh_ tak terjangkau lagi oleh matanya.

* * *

Sayang, meski dia telah jadi hitam setelah kulit Judal menyentuhnya, dia sejatinya adalah _rukh_ Kougyoku.

Dia masih punya jiwa putih jauh di dalam intinya, yang meneriakkan kejujuran yang terpancar di antara kepak-kepak sayapnya.

Dia akan menyampaikannya.

* * *

_Kau tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan siapapun. Jangan terlena pada Raja Bodoh itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dijebak oleh siapapun. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi agar bisa menyumpal mulutmu dengan buah persik lagi._

Kougyoku tidak bisa melihat apa yang datang ke kamarnya, namun suara Judal-lah itu, yang tiba di telinganya. Dia yakin. Ia tahu _rukh_ Judal ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Dia terlalu pintar untuk tidak tahu.

Akhirnya Kougyoku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak malam ini dengan menaikkan selimut sampai lehernya dan rukh dirinya yang telah menjadi putih kembali—hinggap di telinganya.

* * *

**end.**

A/N: setting diambil setelah chapter 212, kougyoku pingsan setelah kena pengaruh sinbad itu lho wwww ah finally i can do a jukou :""") hopefully i can write more of them in the future!


End file.
